


An unexpected confession

by kaiser705



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiser705/pseuds/kaiser705
Summary: Maho will no longer see Miho as his sister so Maho declares his feelings and it seems that Miho also feels the same





	1. An unexpected confession

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first fanfic and apart it is translated with google translator so I hope it does not contain too many errors, both mine and google: v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic and apart it is translated with google translator so I hope it does not contain too many errors, both mine and google: v

Maho was in her house wandering in her thoughts she was a little confused since she kept thinking about Miho since she left kuromorimine she felt a void although she did not show it she was very fond of Miho but never imagined that one day she would no longer be with her, after so much time that I spend with her maybe I no longer saw her as her sister but as something else and that's why she feels with that emptiness that got bigger with the days but the day came when she could not stand more so he decided to visit Miho during the summer holidays but before going he had to call her so there would not be any problems.  
*5 minutes later*  
\- "Miho"  
\- "Maho"  
\- "Miho I need to talk to you tomorrow in person is urgent"  
\- "If it's okay, I'll be waiting for you, the ship is now stopped so there should not be so much trouble for you to get here"  
\- "Perfect good see you"  
* Maho hangs up the phone *  
Maho prepares a backpack with several changes of clothes as he plans to stay a few days there then left at night towards the boat that would take her to the ship where Miho is located. The boat sailed and Maho was thinking about how to tell him what he feels Miho did not know if he would reject her or perhaps she already this one with someone many thoughts crossed the mind of Maho.  
* 7 hours later *  
After a long and boring trip to Maho, I got to land where the ship was, so I call Miho.  
\- "Ah Miho and come can you come for me?" (Maho asked a little nervous)  
\- "Oh yeah, wait a second, I'm not late" (Miho replied)  
* Miho hangs up the phone *  
Miho was very surprised that Maho told him that because he had already been at the end of the battle against Alice but he did not want to leave his sister waiting so he went and went, he saw her sitting on a bench as soon as he saw her greeting and I ask:  
-Very well and what is so urgent "(Miho said)  
\- "We can talk about it in your apartment" (Maho replied)  
\- "Okay then let's go"  
All the way there was silence, after 20 minutes of silence arrived at Miho's apartment, Miho let Maho pass first as soon as he left his backpack by the entrance and took off his shoes after Miho entered and closed the door afterwards. He sat down and offered him a glass of water but Maho refused in that Maho broke the silence.  
\- "Miho I need to tell you something because I can not resist it anymore, I know I've always been very hard with you and that's why I regret it because you think I do not have feelings but I do not really feel much for you. Maybe you see me as your sister, as a strict person, just like our mother, but the truth is that ... I ... you ...  
Maho began to lock himself on how nervous she was.  
In that Miho interrupts with a kiss on the mouth and Maho was surprised he felt as if he had traveled to another world after Miho separated from her saw Miho was blushing like her and Miho says:  
\- "I love you too, I just did not have the courage to tell you."  
\- "Ah Miho, you do not know how long I had expected this then it means that we are like ... novi ... girlfriends (Maho answered).  
\- "Maybe we just can not tell our mother because she would not accept it"  
\- "You're right, then we'll keep this as a secret relationship"  
\- "Is it okay and you since when do you feel that for my Maho?"  
\- "Since you left kuromorimine and you?"  
\- "Always but I never told you for fear that you would only see me as your sister"  
\- "Miho ... can we kiss each other again?" (Maho asked too blushing)  
\- "Ok" (Miho said with a small smile)  
In that Miho approaches Maho and Maho only closes his eyes as soon as he sees Miho who is too close, This time Miho gives a more passionate kiss to Maho, the sisters began to embrace during the kiss.  
End of chapter

Hi guys, I just wanted to tell you that soon I'll upload another chapter maybe not even interested :'v since in my opinion it was a 7/10 this first chapter and maybe you have another good opinion that would be all maybe in a week more upload the next chapter see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final notes: Well so far I leave the first chapter I know it is a bit short but this I wrote instead of sleeping xd good if they have suggestions for the second chapter I will gladly accept them and as I said in the beginning this is my first fanfic so forgive my mistakes: 'v


	2. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello after so long is already Chapter 2 I know I said that in the week I was going to upload but due to several problems both personal and technical I could not but here is now right now I am working on Chapter 3 I do not assure you have it for the next week but I will not wait for 2 months either, this chapter is more focused on Erika but do not worry about Maho's relationship and Miho will not be affected only because she wanted me to give an unexpected twist to the plot: v see it for yourselves

Meanwhile on the side of Erika, I also only thought about Miho since since I met her I caused that something that made Erika more interested in her but never showed it therefore the day that Miho left school she felt a lot of resentment in herself for not having declared her feelings towards Miho so I swear that the day she would see Miho again she would declare herself but as the days progressed more she thought it would be impossible to see Miho again then it occurred to her to go "visit" Miho a week before the end of the summer holidays but what I did not know is that Maho was with her and they were even leaving, so Erika planned her departure to the ship ready a backpack with extra money in case something happens and 4 changes of clothes, since I thought to stay a couple of days, I do not call Miho since he wants it to be a surprise his visit left his house in the afternoon and arrived at night for his luck he did not know where Miho lived then he walked for a while and found one of the girlfriends specific to yukari  
-Hey you know sonde Miho live?  
-Yes. I answer yukari  
-But what is she doing here? What will you want Miho for? He thought yukari  
-And good  
Erika pulled her out of her thoughts  
-Live about 5 blocks from here in the middle apartment building up the stairs the first apartment  
-By the way you came?  
-I just came to talk about something with Miho  
-Oh, it's fine. Yukari said a little worried  
-Good see you later. Erika replied as she walked away  
So Erika arrived at her destination and before touching she began to get nervous and she also started to tremble but it was too late to repent, she gathered courage and then she opened the Miho door and was surprised not so much that Erika is there but to discover that he is dating Maho then Erika tries to get a little talk.  
-H ... Hello Miho, how much time  
-Hello Erika did not expect to see you again  
-You are busy?  
-A little Maho is visiting  
In that Erika was shocked a little and began to think  
* Damn what I lacked now that I do I can not leave as well as if nothing after arriving here, well I'll have to risk telling him here *  
-Well, I'd like to talk to you  
-Ahhh is fine and what do you want to talk about?  
-I want to tell you that from the day I first met you, you started to interest me a bit but as the days went by that little interest was growing every time to the point that I wanted to talk to you and I know that I never showed it and it seemed that even I did it but the truth is different then after that interest became that feeling called "Love" as I came to that conclusion because it was obvious but I did not have that courage to tell you what I felt for you so the day you left me I felt very, very angry and sad with myself, then after so much thinking I had the courage to come here and tell you that ... that ... I like you.  
After everything Erika said, Miho lowered her head in distress and a little sadly told her the following:  
-I'm sorry Erika but ... how to say ... I'm already dating someone else and I'm really sorry, maybe if you had told me that much before I would have accepted you, I apologize for making you come here.  
Erika remained silent, under her head and very sadly replied:  
-Oh I understand sorry for the inconvenience, well I'm leaving.  
So Erika turned around and started down the stairs, when she left the building she began to cry leaning on the wall covering her face, lamenting and insulting herself for not having approached when she had the opportunity after lamenting for several minutes she went to looking for a place to stay due to the time it was so he started looking and again he found yukari, and the first thing that came to mind was: * do not you know what time it is? * then I ask him:  
-Hears  
Yukari surprised responds:  
-Oh you again you were not going with Miho  
-Ahh ... yes but there never happened an unexpected and I was wondering if I can stay at your house tonight?  
-What!!! Really?  
\- If since I do not have where to spend the night then I can or not?  
-It's okay just for today true?  
-Yes  
-Then walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about this chapter to me in general I like more than the first because I put more effort and emotion I do not know what you think if you like to leave your opinion in the comments well see you in the next chapter.


	3. but what things do not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: After almost a month here is the third chapter this time I was sure I would upload it a week ago but I had a personal problem and I could not but as some say better later than never haha good I hope and enjoy the chapter.

After Miho spoke with Erika the night before she could not sleep because she felt she did something wrong so I talked to Maho about what happened.  
-What do you think Maho should do?  
-Miho I'll be completely honest, Erika is not going to give up easily if something I've seen in her is that she will never give up until she gets what she wants and for what you told me it seems that it was a hard blow for her so Your first move will be to find or know who your partner is, then threaten him and blah, blah, blah.  
\- Maho, you think we can keep our relationship secret. Miho said with a sad tone  
-Miho I ... I will always be with you even though our relationship was discovered, I would never leave you because I love you for real.  
-Maho ... should I tell Erika about ours?  
\- She herself will realize and when that moment arrives we will explain everything to her.  
-But you do not think it would be less painful if I tell you everything in person  
-I would not believe it if you really want to believe it we would have to tell you both  
-Then I invite her to come here to tell him?  
-Well, if you want to free yourself from that "guilt" if  
Could it be today?  
-I think it's best that we tell you until tomorrow because today I would like to go for a walk with you to think of a way to tell you  
-It's okay  
*10 minutes later*  
Maho and Miho go for a walk to think of a way to tell Erika what is going on, so there is only silence during the whole walk, so Maho decides to cut that silence and start asking Miho questions.  
And how have you felt during all this time?  
\- The truth at first I felt a little sad for having moved away from you since you were what made me go ahead although in school you are always more strict and cold, I knew that you only did it for our mother. But with everything that has happened to me until now, I feel much better.  
Maho blushed a bit and kept thinking again but Miho interrupts her.  
-And what about you as you have spent it?  
\- ......... Well, not so good, not so bad  
Maho said a little sad  
-Do you want to go for an ice cream?  
-Uhh ... it's fine  
Then they went to a nearby store where they sold milkshakes, and each one asked for a taste. Miho asked for a biscuit flavor and Maho asked for a chocolate with caramel, then they looked for a place to sit and enjoy their shake, then they found a bench that had a very good view towards the sea so they sat there, and after about 10 minutes Miho had already drunk all his shake, Maho to see that he offered his and his straw at that time to Maho came a thought of a girl who had said that if you take the same straw where someone else had drunk is an indirect kiss then Maho started to blush since she thought that meant nothing after Miho had already drunk Maho's shake, Maho saw Miho had stained his face a bit on the side of his lips.  
-Miho you have a small spot on the face, let you clean it  
-But I can……  
In that Maho suddenly approached him and gave him a kiss, Maho felt as if he never finished that kiss even though it only lasted a minute but Maho did not realize that during his kiss there was a person who saw them but it was not anyone but anyone more or no one less than Yukari, who just happened to be there but when he saw that scene he wanted to believe that it was just an illusion so he ran away trying not to think about what he just saw, he got home and locked himself in his room but he did not remember that Erika was there.  
-Hey, it happened to you that you are very likely you saw a dead person (he said in a joking tone)  
\- ......  
-Hey, really, what happened?  
-Maybe you do not believe me but I'll tell you I was walking around then ...  
-YE GO TO THE POINT !!!!  
-Ok, ok the point is that I saw ... (Swallows) Miho and his sister kissing each other mouth  
That left Erika speechless and she felt as if the world was falling apart, she was paralyzed for a moment.  
* Passing by the sisters *  
After they separated from the kiss Miho took a little time to react and got a little angry since someone could see them but Maho "made sure" that nobody was close but was not right as Yukari saw them but she did not account.  
-Why did you do that?!  
\- Is there a problem?  
-What if someone saw us  
-Didn't you make sure nobody saw us  
-Goodness  
-It would be better if we came back and I thought of a way to explain to Erika about us  
But what Maho did not know was that Erika had already realized thanks to Yukari that she had seen everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Notes: That it seemed a little dramatic, well, as usual, it is always left with the curiosity that it will happen in the next chapter. XD I hope and it has been to your liking we will see you until the next chapter.


	4. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well it's been a little over a month and an apology for not updating, as I've always had some personal problems and it seems that these problems continue for a while, well I do not care about my life. Finally in today's chapter a sad and finished Erika is

A sad, angry and confused Erika ran almost to the apartment of Miho did not know what he was going to say maybe it would happen when the time came. Passing by Miho and Maho were talking about how they were going to tell Erika about their relationship. But it seems that they ran out of time since Erika would arrive at that moment.  
POV Erika  
-What the hell are I going to tell you? That their relationship is wrong? They could never be together?  
-Ahhh it's so hard to think with so many questions and have told me this all of a sudden because it had to happen like that? , Why?!!!!  
-As I have to say, even if the commander ended up hating me and Miho, but I can not leave this at that without even expressing all this I'm feeling now.  
END OF POV Erika  
After running away, almost as if she had adrenaline Erika would arrive in about 10 minutes and during the whole course Erika seemed like she was going to kill someone. The truth is that I was just frustrated and angry, but good that more can be said about Erika.  
Erika arrives at Miho's apartment a little more relaxed, swallows some saliva and knocks on the door.  
*knock Knock*  
-I'm going  
*open the door*  
\- Hi Miho ... can ... can I pass?  
-If it is okay  
In that Erika enters and sees Maho  
-Hel commander, (he says softly)  
-Hello  
-Take a seat (says Miho)  
-Okay  
-Very well I want answers right now and I will not accept a "No" as an answer.  
-It's okay (replies Maho)  
-What kind of relationship do you two have? (Erika said a little nervously)  
\- ... ..  
-I know that it's going to seem a bit strange to you that I'm going to tell you but the truth is that Maho and I are dating not as sisters but as a couple. (Says Miho)  
-But why? It's not supposed to be frowned upon that kind of relationship, I say, knowing your mother a bit, I do not think she'll accept that. (Erika responds in a serious tone)  
\- Maybe not accept it but the truth is that I love Miho and that nobody can forbid me. (Responds Maho)  
-I just do not understand it because it had to happen like that, because Miho fell in love with her own sister? Why?!! (Erika said almost ready to cry).  
-Erika I know you love me but someone better for you. (Miho says trying to comfort her)  
-Not that is impossible only there has been a person for whom I could feel love and that person is your Miho. (Responds Erika between tears)  
-Erika sorry if I tell you in this way but you better forget this, I love Miho and I know her better than anyone so please leave it now. (Maho responds in a serious tone)  
-It's okay (Erika says as she wipes her tears).  
Erika too sad and with a big void left Miho's apartment and she goes to pick up her things that she left at yukari's house and then to go home. While Miho and Maho a little more relieved because Erika at least went on "good terms".  
* At Yukari's House *  
Erika arrives at Yukari's house, goes up to Yukari's room and takes her things  
\- Where were you?  
-What the hell do you care?  
-And who do you think you can talk to me like that? !!  
\- ... ..  
\- Do not tell me you went with Miho to talk about what I told you?  
-Shut!  
-Don't tell me about her, yes, I'm so enraged that I could kill someone (obviously I would not be able to do that or maybe I would?).  
In that Erika has just collected her things to leave and as soon as she leaves the room she whips the door.  
* Return with Miho and Maho *

-Well, it did not work out as expected, but at least it's a load less (Miho says with a sigh of relief).  
-To be Erika, I expected a little more from her, but she seems to have surrendered too quickly and easily (Maho responds while packing to leave the next day).  
As there were only 2 days left until the summer vacation ended, Maho decided to stay alone until the next day to leave that same day in the evening.  
* The next day in the night *  
-Well, we'll see each other until the winter holidays, but I'll be calling you at night (Maho says in a sentimental tone).  
-Vamos no need to worry so much (Miho responds with a small laugh).  
-Look now your transport is coming you better go (Miho says)  
\- ... ..  
-What happens?  
* Maho approaches Miho *  
-Although I can not leave without a good farewell (Maho responds a little flushed)  
At that moment Maho embraces Miho and kisses her passionately.  
-Now now I can leave (Maho says in a relaxed tone).  
-If it is good, look carefully (Miho says excited and blushing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Notes: Well try to make it a little longer but for lack of time I could not do more in the next chapter is going to be at Christmas and New Year because then I do not think there are so many interesting things in a chapter after Maho left , unless I make a chapter where Yukari asked Miho what happened the other day or something like that I'm not sure yet. If you want to comment on what you want the next chapter to be about, I will read it and take it into account. No more detours thanks.  
> Postscript: It's exactly 1 A.M. while I write this and I have to go to work in 5 Hours XD.
> 
> Postscript # 2: I do not know why, but every time I upload a new chapter, the final notes of the first chapter always appear. If you see them or not, the truth is that I do not know how to remove that now if I say goodbye


	5. Everything is fine but like something does not fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari does not know what to do after having discovered the relationship of the nishizumi sisters what will be the reaction of Miho after this event?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I already know I take a year to upload this chapter * bam dum tss * but I had to leave my batcave to socialize as a good person that I am xD but better late than never and if I also know that the title is not the most ingenious at least in my opinion xD, so before I forget in this chapter I added a different format so it would be like this: [] narration, () thoughts of the character and last abbreviation of the name of the character who is talking about it would be maso less like this: Mi = Mího without more to say let's start.

The classes had already begun in all the schools, Miho leaves his apartment on the way to his school, apparently he is not one of his during his course when he arrives at his classroom, say hello to Saori and Hana (I make a parenthesis here because I do not remember very well if it was his name xD well let's continue) they still greet her and saori begins to talk about what she did during her vacations, and so the classes went by until it was time to practice with the tanks where she will see Yukari: 0 Then they meet all the girls greet each other and start with their practice until they finish after 1 hour  
* Flashback of the practice *  
During the practice in the tank of Miho, when Miho gave the orders everything seemed normal but Yukari felt a bit strange when Miho gave the order to shoot or charge this was distracted thinking about other things and did not respond to the order immediately so which one had to give the order 2 or 3 times Miho noticed this and thought of talking privately with her after the practice.  
* End of flashback *  
* Pov Miho *  
[Yukari has been acting very strange today would normally have asked me what I did during my vacation or something like that but instead she was very quiet and distracted I will talk to her later.]  
Mi: Ammm ... Yukari would like to talk to you alone for a moment  
Yu: Oh yes it's fine  
Mi: Are you okay, something happens, tell me what I can help you ?. Miho said in a worried tone  
* End of the Miho Pov *  
* Pov Yukari *  
[It would be good to tell him about that day or not, but if I tell him I will have that restlessness during his whole life and if I tell him maybe he will take it badly and lose friendship with her, ahh because it is so complicated to make a decision it will be because one brings a consequence after that but I think if I have the chance to tell him what I will do even if it means losing his friendship].  
* End of the Yukari Pov *  
Then that opportunity that Yukari expected so much and which was not going to waste was presented. Miho invited Yukari to his apartment: 0 to talk about what happened (Quiet there will be nothing "lemon" for now I think that's how it says xD excuse my ignorance).  
Mi: And what is happening? Miho says in a worried and serious tone  
Yu: Ammm ... How to say ... Answers Yukari nervous  
Mi: Is it a sensitive issue?  
Yu: Yes  
Mi: Well, then start with something simple and then you go on with the rest  
Yu: It's okay I'll start with a question maybe it seems uncomfortable  
Mi: Do not worry I'll answer it as I can  
Yu: * Takes air Yukari to relax a little * (it's good here I'll have the opportunity presented to you not to waste it) Yukari said in her mind, do you ... like ... the ... girls?  
\- ............... There was a great silence for a while, Miho did not know that answering felt a lump in his throat  
Mi: (Will he have seen me and Maho? If he knows, I can not lie to him, Erika would have told him, not that I'm thinking better, I think of an answer but I do not know how to react). Well how to say it, you can say yes, why do you ask Yukari? (I became a little silly)  
Yu: Well, a few days ago before I went back to school I saw you and your ... her ... ma ... na a little affectionate  
Mi: Yukari I will be as direct as possible all at the beginning of the holidays when she came on a "visit" that on that same day she told me that she no longer saw me as her sister but as something else.  
Yu: But ... well I'm not one to judge their relationship but do not think it's wrong? [Yukari said a little confused and worried about her friend]  
Mi: Actually at the beginning I was also confused about accepting Maho's feelings but after that day I do not care what people say about us, whether it is right or wrong.  
Yu: ......... .. [Yukari keeps thinking about the words of her friend Miho] (But what will happen if someone very important discovers their relationship ?, Even worse than actions would take ?, As many questions in my head I think it best to accept to Miho as it is).  
Mi: I know that now you are wondering what could happen if someone else or for example my mother finds out about my relationship with Maho, well let me tell you that for now I do not have an exact answer for when that moment comes, so simply I will keep my secret relationship and I hope you understand what I am saying, I will not force you to accept my relationship but if I can ask you please do not tell anyone else.  
Yu: Well I think you're right in everything you say and really as I said I'm not the one to judge you so your secret is safe with me. [Yukari said a little more animated].  
Mi: Ok then here the conversation ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Miho once again does the impossible once again xD really sorry for not having uploaded this chapter during all this time and also for making it a little shorter than the others but do not worry because I'm already here :u

**Author's Note:**

> Final notes: Well so far I leave the first chapter I know it is a bit short but this I wrote instead of sleeping xd good if they have suggestions for the second chapter I will gladly accept them and as I said in the beginning this is my first fanfic so forgive my mistakes :'v


End file.
